Chocolate muffins and caramel sundaes
by JustJolola
Summary: Gabriella starts to daydream in her English class, but what about...? Troyella, but when someone else comes into the picture, will Troyella survive?  Not completed, but had to end this as the passion for writing it did. EDIT  20/9/12 : I never managed to finish this fic because I took it too far in the wrong direction and couldn't bring it back. Sorry for any inconvenience. :/
1. Daydreams

**Disclaimer: Do I really have to do this? Do you know how much it kills me to have to do this?! (sobs uncontrollably)**

* * *

Gabriella sighed happily. It was English, one of her favourite subjects, but today she wasn't thinking about the work. She had finished 10 minutes early, and was waiting for the lesson to end, as she had only one lesson left before lunch (she had had a small breakfast, and was getting kinda hungry).

She thought about the double chocolate fudge chip muffin she had in her bag, and pushed aside all temptations to grab it and eat it at that moment. She slowly slipped into a daydream about chocolate and fudge muffins, without realising that she was also staring at the back of Troy's head with a dreamy smile on her face.

Anyone who happened to glance in her direction saw this, and immediately thought she was thinking about him. Unfortunately, Chad, who was sitting beside Troy turned round and thought exactly that. He nudged Troy, who was annoyed that Chad had jogged him, but his frown turned into an amused smile when he spotted Gabriella. Her eyes were now closed, and she was resting her head in one of her hands that was propped up on the table by her elbow.

She was now daydreaming about her favourite caramel sundae, and she didn't notice Troy moving slowly towards her, or Chad laughing silently, nor did she notice the fact that Troy's face was now just about 5 inches away from hers. She sighed deeply, much to both Chad and Troy's amusement. Chad tried not to laugh, but let out a small snort.

Gabriella's eyes shot open, and she saw Troy, who was so close to her that had she moved forward a few of inches they would have kissed. Both of them turned away, blushing slightly, and Troy swivelled round in his seat so he was facing the right way.

At that moment, the bell rang, signalling the end of the lesson. '_Phew, saved by the bell,' _Gabriella thought. She quickly grabbed her stuff and made for the door. She got as far as the teacher's desk before Troy stopped her.

"Umm, Gabi, about that… well, you were daydreaming, and I just… never mind." He reached up to scratch his neck. "You seemed happy, what were you thinking about?"

Gabriella blushed again, mentally scolding herself for blushing unnecessarily. "Oh, just… chocolate muffins and caramel sundaes."

"Well, that would explain the cute- I mean, uh, dreamy face you had." Troy laughed uncomfortably, hoping Gabriella didn't notice that he just said she was cute. "Umm, I have to get to class, so I'll see you at lunch, okay?"

"Bye, Troy. See you later!" She replied, as Troy made his way down the hallway. She smiled as she watched him slowly disappear from sight. "Troy just said I was cute!" she thought aloud.

Taylor, who happened to be passing, heard Gabriella and crept up behind her as she started to walk away. "Ooh, I see someone has a crush on Troy Bolton!"

"Did I say that out loud?!" Gabriella gasped.

"Yep, but don't worry, your secret your secret is safe with me! Now come on, we can't be late for class!"

"Okay, let's go." They made their way to their next class.

X HSM X HSM X HSM X HSM X HSM X

Chad didn't really think Gabriella was dreaming about Troy (he thought it was something along the lines of a shoe sale), and Troy just thought she was dreaming about chocolate muffins and caramel sundaes. But only Gabriella knew that she was daydreaming about not just the muffins and sundaes, but also the blue-eyed boy she shared them with.

* * *


	2. Kiss?

**Disclaimer: Of course I own it! I'm going shopping with Vanessa in two hours..! Okay, I don't… (Walks away slowly with her head down)**

**A/N: Thanks to everyone that reviewed! Sorry for the long wait! (If you're wondering why everyone mentions daydreams a lot, it's because I was originally going to call this story 'Daydreams'.)**

**This chapter is dedicated to SlightlySoiled, who first gave me the idea for carrying on! Enjoy!**

Troy sat down at his desk, glad that he didn't have the same lesson as Gabriella right now. He couldn't believe he had just told Gabriella that he thought she was cute. He hoped she hadn't heard him, but knew that she probably did.

'_Oh man, what am I gonna do? I just know she heard me. But I couldn't help it, she is cute. What am I gonna say to her when I meet her at lunch? What if I can't find anything to say?' _He thought.

Chad's voice brought Troy out of his thoughts. "Troy…Troy!"

"Huh?" Troy turned to face his friend, who was looking at him with and amused look on his face. "What?"

"First it was Gabriella, and now it's you. Is there something you two are hiding?" Chad asked his now confused friend.

Troy didn't like Chad's accusing tone. "What do you mean, you two? There's nothing going on, we're just friends!" Troy tried to defend himself.

"Oh, sure, that's what they all say! Then why did you try to kiss her, and why are you daydreaming about her?" He raised an eyebrow.

"What?! I wasn't trying to kiss her! And I wasn't daydreaming!" Troy knew he was lying about the daydreaming bit, but he himself wasn't quite sure whether or not he meant to kiss her. Mind you, he wouldn't have minded. He blushed at the thought.

Unfortunately for him, Chad noticed his pinkish cheeks. "Dude, you like her, don't you?" He whispered.

"Is it that obvious?" Troy asked, also whispering.

"Yup! You turning away at the speed of light made it pretty obvious. And you blush too much around her…" He replied.

"I do?" Troy asked, blushing once again.

"Yeah, and you're doing it now."

Troy attempted to cool down his warm cheeks with his hands. Chad chuckled quietly.

"It's not funny, Chad!"

"Actually, it is." Troy glared at his best friend. "Just stating the facts," Chad shrugged.

Meanwhile, Taylor and Gabriella were having a _slightly _similar conversation.

"He likes you too, you know," Taylor said out of the blue.

"Can you get any more random, Tay?"

"What?" She asked innocently.

"One minute you're talking about metal hydroxides (they are in their science class), and the next-" She lowered her voice. "-you're talking about Troy liking me!"

However, Gabriella didn't lower her voice enough, and Sharpay, who was quite close to the two, overheard.

"Everyone knows," She said, bringing herself into the conversation.

"Troy Bolton does not like me!" Gabriella secretly hoped he did.

"Of course he does!" Sharpay argued.

"How do you know?"

"The way he looks at you," She answered, before going back to whatever she was doing before.

"And the way he scratches his neck when he talks to y-" Taylor began, but was cut of by Gabriella.

"The way he scratches his neck? What's that got to do with anything?"

"Well he must be…nervous or something. Anyway, he said you were cute!"

"Yeah, but it was… he said it by accident!"

"Well he must have been thinking it to have said it!" Taylor stated.

Gabriella had to admit, Taylor _did_ have a point. "Okay, maybe you're right," Taylor smiled triumphantly. "Wait a second…how did you know that…how long were you watching for? I thought you just happened to be passing by."

Taylor's smile disappeared. "Oh, I was waiting outside your class, and when I saw you coming out, I hid so you'd think I'd just seen you."

"Oh, okay." _RRRIIINNGG!!!_ "There's the bell. I have to go; I'm meeting Troy for lunch." Gabriella said, hurriedly putting her stuff into her bag.

"Awww, Gabi and Troy are meeting for lunch. How romantic!" Taylor teased.

"Oh, ha ha, _very_ funny," Gabriella retorted as she walked out of the classroom, Taylor and Sharpay close behind. "We're just friends."

"Oh sure, that's what they all say!" **(A/n: déjà vu?) **

"Whatever." Gabriella wished someone would change the subject already. "So, what are you two doing for lunch?" She asked her two friends.

"I'm going to talk to Ms. Darbus about the next show," Sharpay replied. "There she is now, Tootles!" She walked away, disappearing behind a group of people.

"What about you, Taylor?" Gabriella questioned. Taylor thought for a moment. She didn't actually have anything planned.

"Umm," Just then, Taylor saw Chad and Troy approaching, and got an idea. "I'm having lunch with Chad," she said quickly.

"You are?" Chad asked, hearing Taylor's words.

"Yes, now come on!" Taylor grabbed Chad and dragged him down the hallway.

Troy watched them confusedly, before turning his attention to Gabriella.

"So," He began.

"So," Gabriella repeated, giggling.

"Are you hungry?" He asked.

"Not really," She wrinkled her nose.

"You look pretty hot when you do that," Troy thought aloud, turning red as soon as the words left his mouth.

Gabriella blushed. (The two of them seem to be doing that a lot, don't they?) "Thanks," she smiled.

"You're welcome." The pair stood staring at each other for a while, both in their own little worlds. An unknown force slowly pulled them towards each other…

"Gabriella!" Taylor called her friend. Troy and Gabriella suddenly jumped apart at the sound of her voice, but she didn't notice. They were both wondering what had nearly happened…

**Yes! A cliff-hanger! Okay, I added Sharpay to this chapter, 'cause I felt that other characters needed to be a part of this story too. **

**Please review, I get loads of hits, but hardly any reviews.**

**Love, hugs and chocolate cookies, xxxPrincessJololaxxx**


	3. Chocolate fudge chip muffin

**Hey! I'm back with Chapter 3! This chapter is dedicated to anyone that has reviewed! Again, sorry for the wait! (I've been writing 'Undecided' with ZacEfronIsHot. Check it out if you haven't already!)**

**Disclaimer: All I own is…the storyline. I also own anything that isn't already owned by somebody else…I think…**

**Sorry if this chapter isn't great, I'm kinda running out of ideas, and I have no idea where this story is going, so I'm open to ideas, or it'll just end here. ******

_Recap_

_The pair stood staring at each other for a while, both in their own little worlds. An unknown force slowly pulled them towards each other…_

"_Gabriella!" Taylor called her friend. Troy and Gabriella suddenly jumped apart at the sound of her voice, but she didn't notice. They were both wondering what had nearly happened…_

_End of Recap_

"Yeah?" Gabriella replied. Taylor stopped a few feet away from Gabriella, not quite acknowledging Troy's presence.

"What are you doing?" Taylor asked, as Chad came up behind her.

"Umm.., nothing, why?"

"No reason. Do you want to have lunch with me and Cha-?"

"Taylor, I never agreed to hav-" Chad began.

"Hush Chad, I'm talking-"

"Actually, we have something planned, sorry, goodbye." Troy interjected, before quickly grabbing Gabriella's hand and pulling her in the direction their friends had just come from.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

"Phew, that was close," Troy panted. "I thought for a second there we'd end up having lunch with them. Chad kinda puts me off eating sometimes." He looked at Gabriella to see her staring down at his hand. "Wha-" He looked up, and then down again, before realising _why_ she was staring at his hand. _Her_ hand was in his. He must have forgotten to let go of it when they got to the secret garden.

He thought about letting go, but Gabriella didn't seem to mind. Instead, she smiled at him, and then turned to look at some flowers nearby. Troy picked one of the flowers and handed it to her using his free hand.

There was no need for words; they could read each other's eyes. They both felt comfortable with each other. There was no need for blushing, or feeling awkward. At that moment, it just felt right. Troy brushed away a few curls from the side of Gabriella's face. It was now or never.

Troy quietly listened for any footsteps, which would mean an interruption. On hearing none, he slowly let go of Gabriella's other hand, and cupped her petite face in his hands. He brought it towards his, and for a few magical seconds, their lips met. It was just a soft kiss, a mere touch of their lips, but it spoke a thousand words.

The two parted, and then they wrapped their arms around each other, in a warm embrace, each of them taking in the smell of the other person. Neither Troy nor Gabriella wanted to let go, but they knew they couldn't stand their forever.

Gabriella remembered the double chocolate fudge chip muffin in her bag, and brought it out from the pouch at the front.

"Want some? It's double chocolate fudge chip." She asked Troy.

"Umm, sure, why not?" he replied, shrugging.

They sat down on a nearby bench, and Gabriella split the muffin exactly in half.

"Gabi, that's way too much, I can't have half."

"It's fine, Troy, I still have a peanut butter and jelly sandwich. **(A/n: Yuck!)** Besides, there's still about 45 minutes left of lunch, so I could always get something from the cafeteria later."

"Okay, then. You probably wouldn't give up until I took it, anyway."

"That's true," she agreed, wrinkling her nose slightly.

"You know, you look really cute when you do that," Troy said, taking a few bites out of his half of muffin.

"Thanks. Hey, what happened to _hot_?" Gabriella wined.

"You always look hot." Troy reassured her.

"You don't look so bad yourself."

"Thanks. Gabi?"

"Yeah, Troy?"

"Would you like to go out with me?" Gabriella thought carefully for a moment before answering.

"No Troy, I wouldn't like to go out with you." Troy's blue eyes suddenly became full of sadness as he polished off the last fudge chip.

"Why not?" He asked, dejectedly.

"Because I would _love_ to go out with you." She stated. Troy's eyes immediately lit up and he pulled Gabi towards him for another kiss. Only this time, it seemed to stop time and fast-forward it all at once.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

The two, now an item left the garden and walked down the stairs hand in hand. It wasn't long before they bumped into Chad and Taylor again.

"There they are!" Taylor exclaimed, running towards them. "Where'd you two run off to in a hurry? We've been looking for you everywhere!"

"Yeah!" Chad added, wanting to say something. Taylor shot him a look, and was about to begin talking when she noticed that Troy and Gabriella were holding hands. Her eyes widened, and she put her hands up to her face in surprise.

"Oh, my…you two are…oh wow!" She hugged Gabriella and both of them began jumping around and clapping their hands, Troy laughing at their childish behaviour. Chad however, was completely clueless.

"Dude, what are they so happy about?" He asked Troy.

"Gabi's my girlfriend!" He smiled.

"Oh, wow!" Chad screamed (like a girl), jumping up and down with Gabriella and Taylor. They stopped to look at him weirdly. He eventually slowed down and stopped, realising that his friends were staring at him.

"Chad," Troy began "Promise me you'll never do that again. Ever."

Chad blushed slightly, clearing his throat out of embarrassment.

"Don't worry.., I don't think… he plans on doing it again… anytime soon!" Taylor laughed, setting off the others as well.

"Common guys, let's grab something to eat," Troy suggested.

"Yeah, why not, we have 25 minutes left of lunch." Gabriella replied.

"Sounds good to me!" Chad said, patting his stomach.

"Okay, I'll just grab a burger or something. Taylor shrugged.

The four friends made their way to the cafeteria, Chad bouncing happily (for some reason we do not quite know), Taylor trying to get him to stop, and Troy and Gabriella just behind them, fingers entwined, sneaking loving glances at each other…

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

**Okay, people! It's that time again! Review, even if you just say, 'good' or 'cool'! Thanks to everyone that does review, you know who you are! **

**xxxPrincessJololaxxx**


	4. Promise

**Hey everyone! I'm back with another chapter! LOVELY REVEIWS, I LOVE YOU GUYS!!! I decided to carry on with the story, 'cause if I ended it, it wouldn't be fair on you. However, I won't be able to update as often as I would have liked, as school starts on Wednesday…******** anyway, on with the story!!! **

**Disclaimer: Don't own it, you know that already.**

_Recap_

_The four friends made their way to the cafeteria, Chad bouncing happily (for some reason we do not quite know), Taylor trying to get him to stop, and Troy and Gabriella just behind them, fingers entwined, sneaking loving glances at each other…_

_End of recap_

**Monday…**

It was the end of school (for that day), and Troy was walking Gabriella home. They were walking the long way, past the park. Both were silent, enjoying each other's company when Gabriella suddenly spoke up.

"Do you wanna go to the park?"

"What?" Troy was unsure. The park seemed…well, childish.

"The park" Gabriella repeated.

"Is that why you wanted to go the long way?" he asked.

"Yep!" Gabriella admitted, her eyes sparkling.

"Oh, I dunno…" he pretended to pause for thought. "Race you to the swings!" Troy easily raced ahead, and Gabriella chased after him, laughing.

When Troy got to the swings, he put down his bag, jumped onto one, and began swinging. Gabriella grabbed the one next to his, and did the same, still laughing. They silently dared each other to swing higher and higher. They felt like they were almost flying. After about ten minutes, they slowed down and just rocked back and forth on the swings.

"Wow, I haven't done that in ages!" Gabriella grinned happily.

"Neither have I. I think I even forgot how good it feels. It reminds me of breaking free." **(Soaring, flying…sorry, HSM moment. hee hee!)** Troy grinned back. "I'm glad we walked this way." **(A/n: I recently went to the park after a LONG time. It was so fun!) **

"Yeah, same here!" Gabriella agreed. Silence. "Troy?"

"Yeah?"

"Ummm…" Troy sensed that she was nervous. She was staring down at her hands and shuffling her feet on the ground.

"Common Gabi, you can tell me."

"Do…do you really like me?" She asked, looking into his eyes.

"Gabi, Of course I do. Why-" He began.

"Do you promise not to break my heart?"

"What's this about-?"

"Please, Troy, just promise."

"I promise. But, why?"

She took a breath before answering. "Troy, you're the first proper boyfriend I've had since…well, since the last one. I thought he loved me, he said he did. And he was so sweet, buying me presents and stuff…but after a while he kept bugging me and asking me to do stuff that I didn't want to; I wasn't ready…but then I found out that he was secretly going out with my so-called 'best friend', 'cause she gave into him…" She wiped away a lone tear, and Troy placed a comforting arm around her shoulders.

"When I confronted him about it, he denied it and tried to pretend that nothing was going on. Then he changed his mind and admitted it. He said I was a worthless loser, and I would never have a real boyfriend, because I had nothing to offer. He demanded I give back his presents, and he gave them to his latest girlfriend…It turns out I was just one of many, and he never really cared about me at all…he just wanted the one thing I wasn't giving him…" The lone tear had now been replaced by many others.

"Gabi, come here." Troy got off his swing and wrapped his arms around her, holding her as if he would never let go, and they both stood there, Gabriella crying softly into his shoulder as he rubbed her back in soothing circles. "I would never do that to you, Gabi. The guy was a jerk. And I'm certainly not going out with you just 'cause I want anything; I'm not that type of guy. Besides, you're too precious to let go because of something like that."

"Doesn't it matter to you that I have nothing to offer?" Gabriella asked quietly.

"Gabriella, you have plenty to offer. You're beautiful; nice arm decoration." Gabriella laughed. "You're smart; someone to help me with my homework. And I have your number; someone to talk to in the middle of the night."

"Thanks. You know, that's what I love about you, Troy. You always know how to put a smile on my face."

"Your _pretty_ face." Troy added, smiling warmly. He placed a small kiss on her cheek.

"Awww, you're so sweet!"

"Is that a bad thing?" Troy asked.

"No. believe me, it's a very _good_ thing." She reassured him.

"Okay, then."

Gabriella glanced at her watch. "Troy, I should get going, my mom will worry if I'm too late going home."

"Yeah, mine too. Let's go." They picked up their bags and began making their way out of the park. After a while, Troy noticed that Gabriella kept looking at him then turning away before he could catch her gaze. "Are you watching me, Montez?" He smirked. She blushed.

"No!" She replied, a little too quickly.

"Oh, really?" Troy raised an eyebrow humorously. "It's okay. A lot of people find me rather…attractive." He wriggled his eyebrows, causing Gabriella to playfully smack him on the arm. "Owww that hurt!" Troy rubbed his arm.

"That's too bad, baby." Gabriella laughed.

"I'm joking. Hey, did you just call me _baby_?" Troy faked amazement. "Oh, so you want to be like that, huh, _darling_?"

"Troy, I meant baby as in diapers, pacifiers, eat, poop, and sleep baby."

"Oh…I knew that!" Troy fibbed, in an attempt to cover up the fact that his cheeks were turning a warm red.

"Yeah, _sure_ you did. Whatever Wildcat. And your cheeks aren't red, they're purple."

"Oh. Ha-ha, _very_ funny." They laughed and joked all the way to the Montez residence, where Troy dropped Gabriella off. But not before giving her a kiss that made the hairs on her back stand up. In a good way…

**The next day…at homeroom…**

Troy, Gabriella, Taylor, Chad, and Sharpay were having a heated conversation about whether or not Chad really saw an alien, or if he was just high on caffeine at the time.

"I'm telling you guys, it was right in front of me! It had a green face, and it had crazy hair that was all over the place. It tried to eat me!" Chad narrated, his eyes wide.

"Chad, did you drink any coffee or anything with _caffeine_ in it?" Troy asked him.

"No…" Chad lied, looking round to see everyone glaring at him. "Okay, yes." He admitted.

"Well, that explains it." Taylor said.

"Does that mean that aliens aren't real after all?" Chad wondered aloud.

"Yes, Chad" Gabriella laughed.

Just then Ms. Darbus walked in and an unfamiliar boy came in a few seconds after her. He had short dark brown hair and green eyes, and was slightly taller than Troy. However, he was just as hot. He handed Ms. Darbus a note, and she looked at it for a moment before turning to address the class.

Meanwhile, Gabriella had simply paled and stared open-mouthed at the boy since he walked in. This didn't go unnoticed by Troy.

"Gabi, are you okay?" He asked, concerned.

"I…I…he…" Was all she managed to say.

"What's wrong?" Troy inquired, his eyes darting from Gabriella to the strange guy, and back again.

Gabriella had now regained the gift of speech. "Troy, do you remember the guy I told you about yesterday?" She whispered, so Ms. Darbus wouldn't hear.

"Who, the jerk?" Troy questioned, wondering what he had to do with anything.

"Yeah, him. You see that guy up there?" She pointed to the boy, and Troy nodded. "That's him."

**Well, a cliffy. You like..? Anyway, I decided to add a bit of drama to this story to make it more interesting. Hopefully, I'll get a few more reviews. I'll update as soon as I can.**

**Okay, over to you guys! **


	5. Along came trouble

**Sorry this chapter is so short, I wanted to post it quickly before school gets too much! It's really just a filler chapter… Again, thanks for the reviews! Please tell me if any of the chapters get too cliché or fluffy, or anything. I aim to please my readers!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own High School Musical…but then again, do any of us..? I **_**do**_**, however own Tyler Anderson…**

_Recap_

_Gabriella had now regained the gift of speech. "Troy, do you remember the guy I told you about yesterday?" She whispered, so Ms. Darbus wouldn't hear._

"_Who, the jerk?" Troy questioned, wondering what he had to do with anything._

"_Yeah, him. You see that guy up there?" She pointed to the boy, and Troy nodded. "That's him."_

_End of recap_

"What's his name?" Troy asked, his face showing no obvious emotion.

Gabriella opened her mouth to reply, but Ms. Darbus answered that question for him. "Class, we have a new student in our midst, his name is Tyler Anderson. Please make him feel at home here, and embrace him with your wings of welcome. **(Don't ask! I just thought she might say something like that…)**

"Fist of fury, more like." Troy muttered, loud enough for Gabriella and Chad to hear.

"Do you know him?" Chad asked him.

"No, but Gabi does."

"How?"

"He's my ex-boyfriend." Gabriella told him.

"Oh, I see…" Chad trailed off as his eyes followed Tyler, who was sitting down in a seat. On the other side of Gabriella.

Tyler, who had recognised Gabriella, was now scanning her, pausing at her butt before moving his gaze to her face.

"Hey, Montez."

"Anderson." She replied coldly. She couldn't believe him, he'd only been here two minutes, and he was already checking her out. It wasn't like he hadn't seen her before.

"You haven't changed much." Tyler said.

"Neither have you." She retorted. She was sure he was still the same guy that he was when he dumped her.

"You still have a nice ass." He smirked.

Troy, overhearing him, leaned over and wrapped an arm around Gabriella's waist and gave her a kiss on the cheek. Gabriella was glad he heard Tyler's comment. He was making her feel uncomfortable, and her cheeks flushed a light red. She took this opportunity to introduce him to Troy.

"Tyler, I'd like you to meet my _boyfriend_, Troy Bolton." She said, laying emphasis on the word 'boyfriend'.

"Oh, hi." Tyler smiled. Gabriella knew it was a fake one, but Troy didn't even care.

"Yeah, hi yourself." Troy forced a smile himself. Who did this guy think he was?

The bell rang, signalling the end of homeroom. It was gym first, which the guys and girls had together.

"Gabi, I'll see you in gym, I have to talk to my dad about something." Troy told her, suspiciously eyeing Tyler as he walked towards the gym.

**Girls changing room… (Or is it called a locker room? Ah, who cares? I'm English!)**

"Gabriella, how do you know Tyler?" Sharpay asked her.

"He's my ex." She sighed.

"Does Troy know?" Taylor asked.

"Yeah." Gabriella replied.

"And he doesn't mind?"

"I don't think he does. It doesn't really bother him that much."

"How come you're not still going out with him? He's hot!" Sharpay smiled. Gabriella and Taylor rolled their eyes. Sharpay _would_ say something like that.

"Well…, he's an asshole." Gabriella stated. "He's one of those guys that don't appreciate girls. He was always just after one thing. And he wasn't getting it."

"Oh…he's just like those other guys." Sharpay's smile dropped. "But he's still hot!" she shrugged, before turning and walking out of the changing room. Gabriella and Taylor laughed and followed her into the gym.

Gabriella eyes searched for Troy, but she couldn't find him. Her gaze fell upon a certain brown-haired, _green_-eyed boy instead. He winked at her, and Gabriella turned away, quickly, her heart thumping.

"Can you believe that creep?" Taylor asked, shaking her head. She'd obviously seen the wink.

Gabriella didn't reply. Her heart was beating loudly in her ears. _'Why does he still have that effect on me? The wink, it made me feel…weird. But he looks so hot in those- What am I thinking? I like Troy now; I don't care about him any more…do I? Just because he likes my ass…'_

"Earth to Gabi…" Taylor waved her hand in front of Gabriella's face, trying to catch her attention.

"What?" Gabriella blinked.

"You were staring into space." Taylor noticed that Gabriella's forehead was lined with worry **(does that make sense?)**. "Are you okay? You seem..., scared or something."

"Tay, what would you do if you used to like someone, but then you moved on, yet when you next saw them again you found yourself falling for them again even though you once hated them because of what they did to you?" Gabriella asked.

"I don't know." Taylor shrugged, not really concentrating on what was saying. "I've never been in that situation."

Coach Bolton entered the gym, and called everyone over to where he was standing. Taylor rushed over to talk to Chad, but Gabriella trailed behind, lost in her thoughts.

'_I think I still like Ty- No, I don't, he's an idiot. I like Troy. A lot. Why'd that jerk have to come and spoil everything?' _Gabriella tried to deny the fact that Tyler was starting to get to her, even though he'd only been at East High for less than a day. The fact that he was pretty hot didn't help much either…

'_I can't still like him. But if I don't, how come just looking at him makes me feel like… like I want him close to me…' _

**Oooh, Gabriella's getting mixed emotions about this guy. Will she tell anyone? But more importantly, how does this affect the way she feels about Troy?**

**There's only one way to find out…review…**

**xxxPrincessJololaxxx**


	6. The truth hurts

**Sorry for taking long…school started (it's depressing) and my sis loves hogging the computer, so you're gonna have to be patient with me…**

**(Maybe I should make this story a T…I'd have more freedom with what I write, but it wouldn't be **_**that**_** bad. What do you think?)**

**27 reviews, yay! (You might be thinking 'what the heck?', but I've never gotten that many before…)**

**Disclaimer: I only own Tyler…and the plot!**

_**Recap**_

_Coach Bolton entered the gym, and called everyone over to where he was standing. Taylor rushed over to talk to Chad, but Gabriella trailed behind, lost in her thoughts._

'_I think I still like Ty- No, I don't, he's an idiot. I like Troy. A lot. Why'd that jerk have to come and spoil everything?' Gabriella tried to deny the fact that Tyler was starting to get to her, even though he'd only been at East High for less than a day. The fact that he was pretty hot didn't help much either…_

'_I can't still like him. But if I don't, how come just looking at him makes me feel like… like I want him close to me…' _

_**End of recap**_

Coach Bolton's voice cut through her thoughts. "Miss Montez, could you please hurry, we're getting old over here."

"Dad, you're already old," Troy joked, causing the whole class to snigger or erupt into small fits of giggles. Even Coach Bolton smiled. Gabriella hurried over to join the rest of the class. Troy moved next to her and put an arm around her shoulders.

"Okay, class, first I want you to warm up. Three laps around the gym. No running; it is not a race, no walking; if you're tired, you should have gone to bed earlier. I want you all jogging at a steady pace. Go!" Coach Bolton blew his whistle, and everyone began jogging.

Troy jogged ahead of Gabriella with his b-ball buddies, and Taylor and Sharpay were in their own little worlds, so Gabriella was left by herself. After one lap, she sensed that she wasn't alone. Turning round, her eyes met another pair (of eyes) that definitely didn't belong to Troy. She quickly turned back around, and tried to concentrate on her jogging.

Gabriella decided to slow down a bit, to see if he would overtake. He didn't. She sped up a bit, hoping to leave him behind. He just sped up too.

"What do you want Tyler?" She asked, faking annoyance.

"You." Came the simple reply.

Gabriella's heart raced. _'Shit! What am I gonna do? Why does he always have to do that? It's not like- he's so cute when he jogs…oh get a hold of yourself!'_

"Well that's too bad, I'm not single anymore." Gabriella told him. For some reason, there was a hint of sadness in her voice. She couldn't take it any more. Tyler could jeopardise her and Troy's relationship. She stopped suddenly, causing people behind her to bump into each other.

"Miss Montez, is there a problem?" Coach asked.

"No sir."

"Then keep jogging, you're holding everybody up."

"Sorry." She quickly finished the last half of her lap, and began to do her stretches.

Troy came over to her. "Hey Gabi."

"Hey Troy."

"Are you okay?" He asked her.

"Yeah, I'm fine, why?"

"I dunno; you just seem a little _off_ today."

"Late night." She lied.

"Oh, okay." Troy replied, not quite believing her. "Is Tyler bothering you?" He asked, getting to the point. "'Cause if he is, I could get him to stay away from you-"

"No!" Troy looked surprised. "I mean, it's okay, it's not anything I can't handle."

"Okay…"

"Class!" Coach Bolton called. "I want you to quietly talk among yourselves while I go and get the **(whatever)**. I seem to have left it in my office." **(He's gonna be gone for a while)**. Everyone immediately began talking amongst themselves. Chad pulled Troy away to talk to him about his favourite conditioner or something like that.

Sharpay walked over to Gabriella with Taylor close behind. Taylor spoke first.

"Gabriella, are you aware of the fact that Tyler keeps looking at you and seems to find your chest and buttock areas quite interesting?"

Gabriella turned to look at him. He was on the other side of the gym, and when he saw her looking at him, he smiled at her. It wasn't a friendly smile; it was more of a 'you know you want me' smile. It was a smile that should have made Gabriella turn away in disgust, but it didn't. It did the opposite. It made her blush. Taylor and Sharpay's mouths dropped.

"Gabriella Montez, are you out of your mind?!!" Taylor half-yelled.

"I know you did not just blush!" Sharpay added, shaking her head slightly.

"Gabi, are you gonna tell us what's going on?" Taylor asked, but it was more of an order than a question. "One minute, you're all sweet with Troy, and the next, you're acting weird around this Tyler guy. What's up?"

Gabriella looked at her two friends; they were waiting for her answer. _'Tell them nothing's going on, you like Troy, and nothing will ever change that…Well, what are you waiting for?!!'_ "I think I'm starting to fall for Tyler." She blurted. The second it came out of her mouth, it all became very real, and she didn't like it.

"What?!!" Taylor asked, shocked. Then she started to laugh. "Ha ha ha ha ha ha haaaa!!! I thought you just said you think you're starting to fall for Tyler! Ha ha-" Taylor suddenly stopped laughing when she realised that she was the only one doing so. "You're not serious."

Sharpay placed a hand on Taylor's shoulder and spoke softly. "I think she is."

"Taylor, it's not as bad as it sounds," Gabriella mumbled.

"Yes it is! What are you gonna tell Troy? He _is_ your _boyfriend_, after all!"

"I don't know…" Gabriella stared at the shiny gym floor.

"Why don't you attach yourself to Troy?" Sharpay suggested. "Maybe it'll make you realise how much you like him, and ward Tyler off at the same time!"

"It could work!" Taylor added.

"Okay…" Gabriella agreed, almost reluctantly. She didn't think it would work. She walked over to where Troy and Chad were talking about whether or not peanut butter and jelly ice cream is a good idea. "Troy?" He turned around.

"Yeah Gabi?" Gabriella didn't reply. Instead, she pressed her lips onto Troy's, and he gratefully returned the gesture, turning it into a make out session in the process. Gabriella briefly opened her eyes, meeting Tyler's. He seemed amused.

'_It's not working, dammit! What does he find so funny, anyway?'_ She pulled Troy closer, and she could feel his chiselled, well-toned abs against her flat stomach. She ran her hands through his hair, and his hands held her tight.

"Okay, everybody, I want you to-Troy! Miss Montez! Could you please save that for your own private time? Some of us come to school to learn, not _make out_ as you guys say." Coach Bolton frowned.

They blushed and moved apart. A thought crossed Gabriella's mind. _'Troy's not as good as Tyler.' __**(You guys probably hate me right now…)**_

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Gym class went by quickly, and soon it was free period. Troy and Gabriella were on their way to the rooftop garden, where they went every free period and break, if they had nothing else to do.

"So, Gabriella, do you wanna do something this Saturday?" Troy asked hopefully.

"Yeah, sure. Why not?" She replied.

"Cool." Troy smiled. Gabriella smiled back.

"Well well well, isn't this a sight for sore eyes?" A voice said, causing Troy and Gabriella to whip their heads round.

"What do you want, Anderson?" Troy asked, annoyed.

"I think Gabriella can answer that question for you," Tyler replied, eyeing Gabriella. Troy's hands clenched into fists.

"I suggest you walk away while you still can." Troy said, narrowing his eyes.

"Oh, is that supposed to be a threat?" Tyler laughed.

"No, it's a warning."

"Oooh, I'm sooo scared!"

"You'd better stay away from Gabriella, you hear?"

"Maybe you should tell her to stay away from me." Tyler retorted, in the hope that it would make Troy angry. It did.

"And what is _that_ supposed to mean?" He asked, trying hard not to fling his hands around Tyler's neck and strangle him there and then.

"I mean, look at her, she can barely stop herself from wanting to jump on me." Tyler smirked.

"You are sick, do you know that?" Troy fumed.

"The truth hurts, doesn't it? Why don't you ask her?"

"I don't need to."

"Why? Afraid of what you'll hear?"

"No." Troy replied. "Gabi, do you even like this guy?" Gabriella just stood there, open-mouthed, looking from Tyler to Troy, Tyler to Troy, over and over again. "Gabi?" Troy repeated. She simply closed her mouth, then lowered her head and stared at the ground.

"Well Bolton, looks like you were wrong." Tyler said triumphantly. He walked over to Gabriella and put an arm around her.

Troy stared at them, speechless, as his world slowly crumbled around him. He couldn't believe that the girl who made him promise not to break her heart was the one that not only broke his, but heartlessly ripped it out of his chest. He watched them walk away.

Gabriella turned around and mouthed the words _'I'm sorry'_. Sorry? How on earth would that make anything better? They turned a corner just as Troy's legs gave way, causing him to sink to the ground. He found it hard to breathe; he didn't feel that he needed to any longer. Life as he knew it was over…

**Well, what do you think? I hope you don't hate me… if you don't, Review! (Please review even if you do hate me, 'cause I can't blame you…)**

**xxxPrincessJololaxxx**


	7. LOADS of ice cream

**Thanks for reviewing, you lovely people! I won't delay the story with a boring author's note. (Sorry if this chapter's a bit short, or boring, school kinda brings you down sometimes…) This chapter is dedicated to my big sister Emmanuela; it's her 16****th**** birthday today!**

**Disclaimer: I own Tyler, yay! And I also own…the folder on Microsoft word that I save my stories in. It's got my name on it!**

_**Recap**_

"_Well Bolton, looks like you were wrong." Tyler said triumphantly. He walked over to Gabriella and put an arm around her. _

_Troy stared at them, speechless, as his world slowly crumbled around him. He couldn't believe that the girl who made him promise not to break her heart was the one that not only broke his, but heartlessly ripped it out of his chest. He watched them walk away. _

_Gabriella turned around and mouthed the words 'I'm sorry'. Sorry? How on earth would that make anything better? They turned a corner just as Troy's legs gave way, causing him to sink to the ground. He found it hard to breathe; he didn't feel that he needed to any longer. Life as he knew it was over…_

_**End of recap**_

Troy avoided Gabriella and Tyler for the rest of the day. He knew that he wouldn't be able to handle seeing them together. The moment Tyler took Gabriella away from him replayed in his mind. Thinking about it made him feel sick. However, he decided that he wouldn't sit around and sulk. And he certainly wouldn't lie in bed for days on end, and refuse to eat. They weren't worth that kind of trouble.

Another thing he wouldn't do was go out with random girls that threw themselves at him, to try and forget Gabriella. There was no point. Besides, he wasn't that type of guy. He would simply wait for Gabriella to come to her senses, no matter how long it took. Because he loved her, and when you love someone, you will do anything for them. No matter how painful or heartbreaking it may be…

When Troy got home that afternoon, he tried to find something to do. He sat down in front of the TV, but there wasn't anything interesting on. Switching it off, he picked up a magazine and began to read it, but soon got bored. He would usually be doing something with Gabriella, but he figured that he wouldn't do anything with her anytime soon. '_Though Tyler probably would...' _Troy shook his head, as if all thoughts of Gabriella and Tyler would fly right out of his mind. They didn't.

He got up and went upstairs to his room. He switched on the radio. The song that was playing was Gabriella's favourite song. **(Make it up)** Troy changed the station, but a love song was playing, so he changed it again. This time, it was too happy, so he just switched it off. _'Maybe going out with random girls that throw themselves at me might help.' _He thought. He tried to picture himself with girls that weren't Gabriella, but he couldn't. He had to get her back one way or another. Before it was too late…

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

After school, Tyler took Gabriella to his house to 'catch up'. Gabriella was hesitant at first, but in the end, it didn't seem like such a bad idea. _'I wonder what Troy's doing right now…actually, who cares?'_ She thought. She was sitting in Tyler's room on his bed **(Yeah, I know…)**, and he had gone to get a couple of drinks. Gabriella scanned the room. It was pretty clean.

Tyler returned with the drinks, and Gabriella stretched a hand towards the one in his left hand, but he gave her the one in his right hand instead. Gabriella didn't think anything of it and gratefully accepted the drink, taking a small sip. **(It could be anything…) **Tyler sat down next to her.

"So," She began. "What brings you to Albuquerque?"

"Well, my mom decided to move house 'cause she was getting bored of our old one." He rep**lied**. **(Tyler's not a very…truthful person…) **

"Oh, okay."

"I'm glad she moved us here, 'cause we're back together, and now you can forget all about that Trey Belton."

"It's Troy Bolton." Gabriella corrected him.

"Whatever. He's not important anymore. I don't think he ever really liked you, you know."

"No…" _'What do you mean __**no**__? Of course he did! He even promised not to break you heart, remember?' _Guilt began to creep over Gabriella. She took another sip of her drink, and it made her feel slightly better. She took a few more sips, and soon she was drinking it quickly.

"Whoa, Gabriella. Slow down a bit!" Tyler laughed.

"Sorry, it's just so good!" She giggled.

"Do you want some more?" Tyler asked.

"Yeah, sure." She agreed. He took her empty glass and came back a minute later.

"Here you go." He said, handing it to her.

"Thanks." She noticed that he didn't refill his cup as well. "Aren't you having any more?"

"Nah, I'm good. Gabriella?"

"Hmmm?"

"Why did you leave me in the first place?"

"Because I wasn't good enough for you."

"Gabriella, you know that's not true. You were always good enough for me."

"Then why did you say all those mean things afterwards?"

"I was heartbroken. You just left me. What was I supposed to do?"

"You slept with my best friend!"

"She was lying. She was always jealous of you, so she made it up."

"But why didn't you deny it? And why did you take back the presents you gave me?"

"It was just to get back at you. You hurt me, Gabi."

"I'm sorry, Ty," _'shouldn't I be saying sorry to Troy..?' _Gabriella thought, but she quickly dismissed the thought.

"It's okay. I mean, Tory-"

"Troy." Gabriella corrected him again.

"Whatever. It's not like he put up a fight or anything. He just let you go. 'Cause he knew that there was someone better than him that would take care of you. I'm really fond of you, Gabriella." **(What happened to 'love'?) **

"That's nice." Gabriella couldn't help but feel slightly disappointed. Troy was definitely more than just 'fond' of her. She gulped down the rest of her drink. Tyler took Gabriella's empty glass and stared at her. "What?" She giggled. He placed a hand on her face and pulled it towards his. A million thoughts passed through Gabriella's mind. And they were all about Troy…

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Troy picked up his phone and dialled Chad's number. He picked up after the second ring.

"_**Talk to me."**_ Chad said casually.

"Hey, Chad, it's Troy."

"_**Oh, hey Troy. What's up?"**_

"Oh, nothing much. Apart from the fact that Gabriella and I are no longer going out."

"_**Oh, okay…wait, what did you say?"**_

"Gabriella and I aren't going out anymore. She's gone off with that Tyler dude." Troy replied.

"_**What? When? How**__?"_ Chad asked frantically. _**"Would you like me to bring ice cream? We have loads and loads, and I can't finish it all myself. Are you depressed? You should be. It's okay to cry, you know-" **_Troy cut him off.

"Chad, calm down!" Troy laughed. "No, I don't need ice cream, but now you mention it, bring some over. No, I'm not depressed, and I did cry a bit earlier on, but I'm good now."

"_**Good. I'll be over in about…10 **_**(Ooh, numbers…)**_** minutes.**_ Chad told him before hanging up.

"Yeah Chad, bye to you too." Troy muttered sarcastically before putting his phone down. He walked over to his closet and changed into a blue t-shirt, and then he went downstairs and into the kitchen where his mum **(I'm English, Troy's American.)** was cooking dinner.

"Mom, Chad's coming over with ice cream, so I'll have dinner a little later tonight."

"Usually I'd make you wait until after dinner, but because you seem to be upset about something, I'll make an exception." His mum replied. "I'm guessing that you and Gabriella aren't going out any more, and by the looks of things, it's probably because she likes somebody else now."

"How did you know?" Troy thought it was weird how his mum always got things right

"Well, Gabriella's not here, and you're not at her house, so something must be up. Also, you've been crying, which is not something you do often. She replied. Just then, the doorbell rang.

"Chad's here," Troy said, before going to the door and opening it. Chad was carrying three large tubs of ice cream. "Um Chad…I don't need that much ice cream."

"Sure you do. When I'm sad, I eat LOADS of ice cream."

"Chad, not everyone eats as much as you do, you know."

"True…still, I brought a lot just in case." He shrugged. Troy opened the door wider to let Chad in, laughing and shaking his head at his friend's huge appetite.

"See," Chad smiled. "The ice cream's working already!"

**Okay…next chapter, I'll start with Tyler and Gabriella. The rating's gone up to T, but it's just a mild T, so there's nothing to worry about. This chapter wasn't as good as the last one, I know. Ah well…Review!**

**xxxPrincessJololaxxx**


	8. Gabriella hits back

**A/n: Here's chapter 8! There's a tiny bit of language in this chapter, but it's not much. There's also a bit of making out, but not much. This chapter is dedicated to all my faithful reviewers, I love you all so much!!!**

**Disclaimer: If you were paying attention in the last chapters, you would know what I own…it isn't much…**

_**Recap**_

"_Chad's here," Troy said, before going to the door and opening it. Chad was carrying three large tubs of ice cream. "Um Chad…I don't need that much ice cream."_

"_Sure you do. When I'm sad, I eat LOADS of ice cream."_

"_Chad, not everyone eats as much as you do, you know."_

"_True…still, I brought a lot just in case." He shrugged. Troy opened the door wider to let Chad in, laughing and shaking his head at his friend's huge appetite. _

"_See," Chad smiled. "The ice cream's working already!"_

_**End of recap**_

Tyler and Gabriella pulled apart. **(Yes.., they were kissing…)**

"What's wrong?" Tyler asked Gabriella who was frowning slightly and chewing her lip. She said nothing, but looked down, as if her shoes had suddenly become very interesting. "It's Bolton, isn't it?" He said, as more of a statement than a question.

"No…" Gabriella replied, but even she knew that she didn't sound very convincing.

"Gabriella, this won't work if you don't try." Tyler said quietly, moving closer to her. "So I suggest that you…" He stroked her cheek softly. "…start tryin'." Gabriella swallowed.

Gabriella remembered the time when she went out with Tyler before. She remembered how he used to say nice things about her, how he used to hold her and whisper loving words in her ear. True, it was only when he wanted to make out or something, but it never occurred to her that he was only nice to her when he wanted one thing or another…Gabriella was brought out of her thoughts by Tyler softly kissing her neck.

"Tyler?"

"Hmmm?" He continued to plant kisses on her neck and her cheek.

"Can you stop…for a second?" Gabriella asked.

"Why?"

"Because…because I want to be able to just talk to you, and not have to kiss, or anything like that. I want to be able to take things easy."

"What? Gabriella, I have been waiting for you for a long time, you can't make me wait any longer."

"What are you waiting for?"

"Like you don't know." He smirked. "Common, Gabriella, you know you want me."

Gabriella stood up. "You are unbelievable, do you know that?!! Do you not listen to what I say? I don't care about that right now. I _don't_ want you! _You_ want _me_! I bet you don't even really care about me, but Troy does!" She practically screamed at him.

"No he doesn't!" Tyler sneered. "You never learn, do you? He doesn't care about you, no-one does. Except me. _I_ am the only guy that cares about you, Gabriella, you have to learn to accept that fact." He put on a 'caring' voice. "I'm sorry for making you feel like you were under any pressure. I thought it was what you wanted."

Gabriella was confused. One minute, he was trying to get all physical, and then the next, he was apologetic? She knew something was wrong, Tyler wasn't usually like that. In fact, he was quite demanding…so what did he want now..? However she didn't have any time to worry about that, as she suddenly felt dizzy and began to sway slightly. Tyler held her and sat her down.

"Are you okay?" he asked. To anyone else, he wouldn't seem very concerned at all. But to Gabriella, in the state she was in, he was kind and caring.

"Yes, I'm okay. I'm sorry I ever doubted you." She replied, hugging him close to her.

"That's okay." He smiled. But it wasn't an understanding smile, it was a triumphant one. He leant forward to kiss her, and this time, because she her body was beginning to react to the drink Tyler had given her earlier **(I always knew there was something fishy about that drink…)**, she kissed him back, not knowing she would regret it later. If she remembered, that is…

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

At Troy's house, he and Chad had finished the first tub of ice cream, but had placed the remaining two tubs in the freezer. Chad had wanted to open a second tub, but Troy had convinced him to eat something else instead, which was why they were both seated in front of the TV, stuffing their faces **(Well, Chad was) **with hotdogs and potato chips **(I would just call them crisps…)**. Disney channel was on- at Chad's request- but none of them were really concentrating.

"Chad, don't you ever get full?" Troy asked. He had known Chad for a long time, but he still hadn't managed to figure out how he could eat so much and stay so slim. It was as if he never stopped eating.

"Yeah, of course. Everyone does. Then everyone just poops it out- not always easily, mind you, and then they eat some more." Chad answered, shrugging.

"Thanks for that insight, Chad." But Chad hadn't finished.

"The other day, I must have eaten something bad, 'cause when I pooped-"

"Chad!" Troy stopped his friend before he could say any more. "It's okay, I don't wanna know." He said, grimacing at the thought. Chad simply shrugged again, as if it was normal to tell everyone about what comes out of your butt.

Troy began to think about Gabriella, and he wondered what she was doing at that moment in time. **(If only he knew…)** He sighed. It was weird not being around her, even if it had barely been a day. Chad noticed that his friend had zoned out. He nudged him slightly. "Dude…hello…" Troy blinked and looked at his friend. "What were you thinking about?" Chad asked him.

"Nothing…" He mumbled a reply.

"Dude…" Chad knew Troy was keeping something from him. "Common man, you know you can tell me…"

"Okay, fine. I was just thinking about Gabriella." Troy admitted.

"I knew it! What about her?" Chad asked, an eyebrow raised.

"Well, I can't help but think she's making a big mistake. I mean, I've only known the guy for about a day, but, I don't know, he just seems…like someone you've gotta watch out for."

"Troy, you've had too much ice cream, and the cold has temporarily frozen your brain." Chad stated.

"Chad, the guy stole my girlfriend!" Troy said angrily.

"I know, but-"

"Dude, there _is_ no but! I have to get Gabriella back." Troy stood up, but Chad pulled him back down again.

"Troy, you can't just _get her back_! It's not gonna be easy you know. Besides, for all we know, she could be at that guy's house right now." Chad told him.

"Then what are we waiting for?"

"We don't know where he lives."

Troy thought for a moment then said, "I know someone who might."

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Tyler and Gabriella were now making out. Well, Tyler was making out with Gabriella. His hands ran through her hair, and her hands ran through his. Tyler snaked his hands down her sides and onto her waist, one hand just above her ass. He pushed her down, so she was lying down, with him just above her. Gabriella became aware of the position they were in, and tried to sit up, but Tyler was too strong for her. She pulled away from the kiss.

"Tyler, can you get off me, I can't breathe." She said quietly. He simply looked at her in amusement. "Tyler, I'm not joking!" She said, this time a bit louder.

"Why should I?" he whispered. Gabriella could feel his breath tickle her face. She looked into his green eyes and felt a pang of guilt. It should have been Troy's blue eyes that she was looking into. Why was she here? Tyler pressed his lips to hers just as she opened her mouth to reply, which he took as an invitation. Gabriella seized this opportunity to bite his tongue. Hard.

"Aargh!" Tyler screamed **(No, not like a girl, like a guy…)** and shot up, allowing Gabriella to sit up. "You bitch!" he slapped her hard across the face. Gabriella just slapped him back. **(Go Gabriella!)**

"How dare you?!!" She fumed. "I knew you were nothing but trouble! I should never have listened to you! You couldn't accept the fact that I was happy, and you were living your miserable little life by yourself, so you tried to make mine a misery too!" she shouted at him. "I should never have let this happen!"

"But you did," He replied.

"Oh, don't try and play the guilt card. _You're_ the worthless loser now. And even if you did have anything to offer, which you _don't_, I definitely wouldn't want anything to do with it. Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going to get my boyfriend back." She turned to leave.

"He won't want you." Tyler smirked.

"You see, that's where you're wrong. He _will_ want me. He _does_. Because he's like that. He is the perfect example of a real guy who actually cares. And he won't spike girl's drinks just to get into bed with them. You're just some kind of desperate man-whore." She spat. Tyler got up and roughly pushed her against a wall.

"Shut up, bitch!" he raged. He wasn't used to girls arguing with him. They usually went weak at the knees and eagerly obeyed his every word. "Just shut up!"

Gabriella's heart was pounding fiercely, but she wasn't about to let him know she was afraid. "What's up, Tyler? Can't handle the fact that not every girl wants you? Can't deal with not getting what you want?" She laughed. Tyler raised his hand as if to slap her. "Go on, slap me again." She said, smiling. "It'll make you feel strong and in control, won't it? Well, I'll just slap you right back."

He lowered his hand. "Get out." He snarled, pointing towards the door. Then, without warning, he grabbed Gabriella with both hands and threw her out of his room as hard as he could. She went crashing into the wall opposite, causing a picture frame to fall and smash. Tyler grabbed her again, and dragged her towards the stairs. He pushed her, and she fell…right into Troy's arms.

"Shit!" Tyler exclaimed, his emerald eyes widened in disbelief. "What are _you_ doing here?"

"Getting my girlfriend back. What else? Looks like I came just in time." Troy smiled, holding Gabriella tightly.

"How did you get my address?" Tyler asked.

"Ms. Montez." Troy shrugged. Chad appeared behind him.

"What's going on?" he asked.

"This bastard over here was about to throw Gabi down the stairs." Troy explained.

"Wow, that's low." Chad shook his head.

"Yeah, I know. Common Gabi, let's go. Oh, and before I forget…" He walked over to Tyler and kicked him in between his legs. It would have hurt a lot if it was Gabriella, but it wasn't her. It was Troy. This was even worse. Tyler sank to the ground almost instantly. "It hurts, doesn't it?" Troy asked, faking sympathy. "Deal with it."

Troy, Gabriella and Chad made their way downstairs, leaving Tyler alone at the top of the stairs. He may have been in pain, but that didn't stop the evil smile from spreading across his face. He was already thinking of a way to get even…

**Wooh! That wasn't easy. Sorry for the wait, I have too much homework to do…Anyway, leave a review, and I'll update A.S.A.P!**

**xxxPrincessJololaxxx**


	9. Dreaming

**A/n: I'm ba-ack! Anybody miss me? I'm just kidding. Anyway, thanks to everyone that reviewed or added me to their story/author alert or favourite story/author lists. You guys really make my day and keep me going! **

**Here is chapter 9 of Chocolate Muffins and Caramel Sundaes! applause lol!**

**Disclaimer: I only own Tyler…and you don't, so, ha! Well, we can't **_**all**_** own him…Or Hsm for that matter…**

_**Recap**_

"_This bastard over here was about to throw Gabi down the stairs." Troy explained._

"_Wow, that's low." Chad shook his head._

"_Yeah, I know. Common Gabi, let's go. Oh, and before I forget…" He walked over to Tyler and kicked him in between his legs. It would have hurt a lot if it was Gabriella, but it wasn't her. It was Troy. This was even worse. Tyler sank to the ground almost instantly. "It hurts, doesn't it?" Troy asked, faking sympathy. "Deal with it."_

_Troy, Gabriella and Chad made their way downstairs, leaving Tyler alone at the top of the stairs. He may have been in pain, but that didn't stop the evil smile from spreading across his face. He was already thinking of a way to get even…_

_**End of recap**_

After leaving Tyler's house, the three friends began to make their way to Troy's house.

"So, Gabi," Troy began. "What happened?"

"Well, basically, I went to his house after school 'cause he said he wanted to catch up. He told me he'd changed, and, stupidly.., I believed him. We were just talking at first, and then he went to get us some drinks. I reached out for the one in his left hand, but he gave me the one in his right. At first, I didn't think of it as anything, but now I know it was spiked…I guess I wasn't thinking straight at the time." Gabriella told him.

"He spiked your drink?" Chad asked, voicing Troy's thoughts. "Why?"

"Because he wanted to…" Her voice trailed off.

"What?" Troy asked.

"He wanted to…sleep with me…" Gabriella's voice was barely above a whisper.

"You are _not_ serious!" Troy exclaimed. "That- I'm going back there _right now_!" he turned around as if to go back, but Chad held him back.

"Dude, there's no point in going back."

"Yes there is!" Troy argued.

"I think he's suffered enough already. **(I don't!)** Besides, he won't exactly open the door wide and welcome you with open arms will he?" Chad reasoned.

"But-" Troy looked at Gabriella.

"Troy, there's no need. He's not worth it." She said.

"Okay. But did he hurt you? Did he touch you or anything?" Troy asked, concern filling his blue eyes.

"Ummm," Gabriella looked at the ground.

Troy lifted her head. "Tell me. I won't get mad **(Sure you won't…)**…well, I'll try not to." He said softly.

"Ummm, well…he was kissing my neck and stuff, then when the drink kicked in, we were kinda…making out…" She looked at Troy, but his expression was unreadable. "He was kinda, on top of me…but then I tried to get away, I swear, but he was too strong. But then he put his tongue in my mouth, and I bit it…" Chad snorted, and then burst into laughter. Troy glared at him.

"What? It's actually quite funny when you think about it," he shrugged. **(Awww, I love Chad…)**

"What happened after that?" Troy inquired, his expression still unreadable.

"He slapped me, but then I slapped him back. I tried to leave, but he started saying all this stuff about how you wouldn't want me back. I knew he was just trying to convince me that you didn't care, so I told him he was a worthless loser…among other words I will not repeat. Then he threw me against a wall, before dragging me towards the stairs…and that's when you came." Gabriella told him.

"Wait, you said your drink was spiked. How come you remember everything and you were aware of what was going on?" Chad asked **(My friend asked that question too…I must have been a bit too eager to write the last chapter, hee hee! But…was the drink even spiked?**).

"I don't know…" Gabriella replied.

"Chad, it probably just wore off or something…Anyway, that's not important." Troy turned back to Gabriella. "He could have hurt you, Gabi, and I hate to think of what would have happened to you if I hadn't come when I did."

"I know, Troy. I'm really sorry." Gabriella hung her head sadly. "I can't believe I fell for that idiot again. I feel so _stupid_!"

"No, you're not. Its okay, I forgive you. Don't worry about it." Troy wrapped his arms around her and planted a soft kiss on her head **(He does that a lot doesn't he?). **She snuggled her head into his chest, breathing in his smell **(Have you noticed that people have smells? My friends smell **_**good**_.

"Awww, that is so sweet," Chad whispered. Troy and Gabriella looked at him. "What..? I like romantic crap. It's kinda…cute." Chad shrugged. Troy raised an eyebrow in amusement. "I mean…forget I said that." Chad blushed. Troy chuckled.

"Awww, come on, Chad, let's go." Gabriella laughed, putting one arm around him, and the other around Troy.

The trio carried on walking to Troy's house, and Gabriella was happy to be in the arms of two guys who didn't treat girls as if they were simply objects of satisfaction **(If the story ended there, that would have been some CHEESY ending…)**.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Meanwhile, Tyler had (painfully) gotten up, cleaned up the broken picture frame, and gone back into his room to think up his evil plan to get even. It wouldn't be easy, and might take a while, but man, would it all be worth it in the end.

Firstly, he would make Gabriella regret her decision to go back to that _Troy Bolton_. Then, he would make Troy regret interfering with his plans to make Gabriella his again. He might also do something funny with that _Brad_ or whatever his name was. But he would need some help…

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

That night, Gabriella sat on her bed thinking about her eventful day. I mean, it's not every day you fall for your ex (while in a relationship), leave your current boyfriend, get your drink spiked by your ex, make out with said ex (while practically getting crushed), and almost fall down the stairs only to land in the arms of the guy you left earlier that day.

She didn't think anyone would believe her story at first, and Taylor and Sharpay didn't, but they soon realised that Gabriella probably wouldn't lie about something like that. Even her own mother couldn't believe that Tyler would do such things** (Let's pretend Ms. Montez is a friend of Tyler's mum, and she gave Troy the address when he went to get Gabi back. Got it?)**, but she knew her daughter wasn't one to make up 'tales'.

Gabriella lay down on her bed, and buried herself under the covers, pulling them up to her chin. She felt like she was being watched, but she put it down to being tired, so she simply brushed the feeling aside. She fell asleep quite quickly, and shortly after falling asleep, she began to dream.

_**The Dream…**_

_Gabriella was back at Tyler's house and he was facing away from her, saying something inaudible to himself. She walked towards him to try and hear what he was saying, but all of a sudden, he seemed to get really angry, and he punched the wall, causing a picture frame to fall to the ground and smash. _**(Déjà vu?) **_She stepped back, but he seemed to sense her presence, and turned to her, and his face softened._

_Tyler walked towards her, arms outstretched, beckoning her to him. She stood still as if rooted to the ground as he approached her. When he was just a few feet away, his arms dropped suddenly, and his calm face twisted into an angry one. Gabriella screamed, but there was no-one there to hear her. He grabbed her and held his hand over her nose and mouth so she couldn't breathe _**(She should have just bitten him…again…but his hand this time…)**_. She struggled and tried to get away from him, but he was too strong for her and began dragging her towards the stairs. She was now getting weaker from not being able to breathe, and as she came to the top of the stairs, she saw that Troy wasn't there to catch her. She felt herself being pushed from behind, and she fell…_

Gabriella woke up with a start. She couldn't breathe properly, she felt like she was suffocating. And it was really hot and dark. She screamed as loud as she could, and struggled to escape from wherever she was. She could just make out someone faintly calling her name.

"…Gabriella…sweetie, are you okay?" Ms. Montez rushed into Gabriella's room and pulled the covers off her, but she was still screaming. She threw her arms around her and rocked her back and forth to calm her down.

As soon as Gabriella felt her mother's arms around her, and heard her comforting voice, she stopped screaming, but burst into tears instead. "Shhh, Gabriella, it's okay." Ms. Montez reassured her. Gabriella hugged her mum tight and sobbed into her chest.

"M-mom…I-I-I h-had a-a-a nightm-mare…" Gabriella snivelled.

"Do you want to tell me what happened?" Her mum asked her.

"I was at T-Tyler's h-house and he-he…I-"

"Look Gabi, you've had a rough day. Why don't you just get some sleep, and tell me in the morning?" Ms. Montez suggested. Gabriella shook her head, looking a little bit scared and frowning slightly. "Why not?"

"Can't I stay with you tonight? I don't feel safe by myself." Gabriella answered.

"Sure, sweetie. Come on, let's go get some shut-eye."

"Thanks mom." She smiled gratefully. Gabriella and her mum got up and went into Ms. Montez's room, where they settled down on the king-sized bed. For the second time that night, Gabriella pulled the covers up to her chin, but this time, she knew she was safe.

Meanwhile, outside on Gabriella's balcony, stood a certain dark brown-haired green-eyed someone, smiling silently to himself…** (The chapter was originally gonna end here, but you guys are lucky, so you got another paragraph!!!)**

Tyler climbed down from Gabriella's balcony. She looked so beautiful and serene when she was asleep, and Tyler wished he could sleep with her. **(No, not in that way…okay, maybe that way too…)**But then she had probably had a nightmare or something, and she had left with her mom…He just _had_ to get her back. But she wouldn't talk to him _now_, not after he tried to throw her down the stairs. It wasn't his fault though, it was hers. She shouldn't have provoked him. She should have been a good girl and kissed him back, not _bite_ him. She shouldn't have slapped him back or said the things she did. She should have just gone with the flow. But _no_, she just thinks about that _stupid_ boyfriend of hers all the time. **(Do you hate him even more than usual right now, or is it just me?)** Well, soon-to-be-ex-boyfriend. That is, if Tyler's plan worked out as it should. Which it would, and he'd make sure of it…

**Ha-ha-ha-ha-haaaa!!! You like..? Lol. I would have had this chapter up three weeks ago today, but the internet stopped working… anyway, review!!! **

**xxxPrincessJololaxxx **


	10. Back to normal?

**Hey everyone! I managed to write another chapter while the internet was unavailable, so it's up early, and it's the longest one! Yay me!!! Over the past three weeks, I've realised how addicted I've become to fan fiction, and how much I NEED it…it's not good…**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Except for Tyler and Amy… I don't own an Audi or a BMW, but I'm getting an Audi when I'm older…or rich…whichever comes first…And I don't own 'Beautiful Soul' by Jesse McCartney, but it's on my USB.**

_**I hope this chapter is good enough. You know, save the best till last and all that…anyway, Enjoy!!! **_

_**Recap**_

_Meanwhile, outside on Gabriella's balcony, stood a certain dark brown-haired green-eyed someone, smiling silently to himself_**…**_** (The chapter was originally gonna end here, but you guys are lucky, so you got another paragraph!!!)**_

_Tyler climbed down from Gabriella's balcony. She looked so beautiful and serene when she was asleep, and Tyler wished he could sleep with her__**. (No, not in that way…okay, maybe that way too…)**__But then she had left with her mom…He just had to get her back. But she wouldn't talk to him now, not after he tried to throw her down the stairs. It was her own fault though. She shouldn't have provoked him. She should have been a good girl and kissed him back, not bite him. She shouldn't have slapped him back or said the things she did. She should have just gone with the flow. But no, she just thinks about that stupid boyfriend of hers all the time. __**(Do you hate him even more than usual right now, or is it just me?) **__Well, soon-to-be-ex-boyfriend. That is, if Tyler's plan worked out as it should. Which it would, and he'd make sure of it…_

_**End of recap**_

_**The next day…**_** (Pretend it's a Friday)**

Tyler drove his black Audi to school the next day. **(I like Audis. I wonder if Tyler should just own a bike or something…that would be nice…lol!)** He stopped at a red light, and a silver BMW came up and stopped beside him. His window was open, and so was the window of the other car, and Tyler could hear someone giggling. _'That laugh sounds familiar.' _He looked at the car, but the light had turned green and he just caught a flash of long, brown hair. He sped off towards East high, and after a while, he noticed that the silver BMW seemed to be going the same way. _'Probably someone from school'_ he thought.

On reaching the student car park **(Pretend there is one at East High)**, he parked his car and grabbed his rucksack before exiting it and locking the door. As he turned around, he saw two _very_ familiar people coming out of the silver BMW from before. They began walking away from the car and they were holding hands. Tyler scowled. He hated seeing people being all lovey-dovey, _especially __**Troy Bolton **__and__** Gabriella Montez**_ They were so sweet it made him feel sick. He followed them into the building, walking about 20 or so metres behind. They stopped at Troy's locker, where they locked lips. Tyler rolled his eyes and carried on walking to his locker.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

A few lockers down from his, was a girl Tyler assumed was a cheerleader, or just very fit. She had long light brown hair and eyes to match, and was quite slim. She noticed him looking at her and smiled before turning away. She had to admit, he was pretty hot.

Tyler grabbed his books before walking over to her. "Hey," He said flirtatiously, giving her the once-over. "I don't know you, but I'd _like_ to."

She giggled and leant towards his ear. "Not if I get to know you first." She replied.

"I like you already." Tyler smiled. "Tyler." He held out his hand.

The girl took his hand in hers. "Amelia, but you can call me Amy."

The bell rang. "Well Amy, I guess I'll see you later. What do you have first lesson?" Tyler asked her.

"I have…English with Miss Morgan." She answered.

"Me too."**(What are the chances of that..?)** Well, I have Ms Darbus for homeroom, so I'll see you in English."

"Yeah. Bye Tyler." Amelia walked away, and Tyler watched her **(And her ass, no doubt…)** for a moment before turning around and walking in the opposite direction.

**Homeroom…**

Tyler sat down in his seat beside Gabriella, who simply ignored him and carried on talking to Troy about something Tyler could not be bothered to figure out. Instead, he thought about Amy. She seemed like a nice enough girl, and it probably wouldn't be long before he invited her to his place to 'chat' or 'study', among other things, if you get what I mean…

It wasn't long before Homeroom ended, and Tyler hurried out of the classroom to meet up with Amy in English. He sat behind her, and during the course of the lesson, they got to know a bit about each other. He didn't want her to think he was desperate, so he decided to take things slowly…at first. He and Amy talked, unaware of the fact that some people not too far away were watching them…

Towards the back of the classroom sat Gabriella, Taylor, and Sharpay, with Ryan just in front of them. Ryan had been off sick for the past week, and had been informed of any 'gossip' by Sharpay, including the whole 'Tyler' thing. He couldn't understand why a person would want to do such a thing.

"So, basically, what you're telling me is that this guy tried to throw Gabriella down the stairs because…she refused to give into him?" Ryan asked the girls.

"Basically, yeah." Taylor replied.

"What, just because she's not some kind of cheap slut?" He asked again. The girls nodded. "Wow, he must be _really_ desperate…" Ryan shook his head. "Well, it's a good thing you didn't fall down those stairs." He told Gabriella. He looked at where Tyler was sitting and noticed that he was talking to a girl that seemed familiar, but he didn't know her name. "Who's that girl he's talking to?"

"Amy." Gabriella answered. Amy Thompson. She's in my French class."

"Is she _flirting_ with him?" He asked.

"No." Sharpay said. It's the other way round. But she's _definitely_ interested."

"Mmm hmm, you got _that_ right." Taylor agreed. "She's taken the bait, and pretty soon, she's gonna fall into his trap."

"No," Gabriella said. "If she's the smart girl I think she is, she'll figure out what he's trying to do before he does it."

"But, if she _isn't_ that smart girl, she won't realise what's going on before it's too late." Sharpay replied.

"Unless she's perfectly aware of what's going on, but she was planning on heading that way anyway." Ryan shrugged.

"Well, she certainly _looks_ like she knows what she's doing." Taylor added.

"True". Gabriella agreed. "I just hope she actually _does_…"

Someone changed the subject and the four friends began talking about some totally random things until the end of the lesson, when they packed up their stuff up and went to wherever they usually went during break. Sharpay and Ryan went to the drama studio **(don't know if they have one at their school, but there's one at mine…)**, Taylor went to the library or a quiet place to study, or just read/relax, and Gabriella went to look for Troy, as they nearly always hung out during break, lunch, or free period.

It wasn't long before she found him. He was standing by his locker talking to Chad, Zeke and Jason. She smiled; Chad was never very far from where Troy was. It was almost as if they were inseparable. Troy noticed her approaching, and smiled warmly.

"Hey, Gabi!" he called brightly.

"Hey, Troy. Hi guys." She said.

"Hey." They replied.

"Ummm, Gabi and I will be going now, so I'll see you guys later." Troy said.

"Later." Chad began talking to Zeke and Jason, and Troy and Gabriella walked off, hand in hand.

"So," Troy began. "What do you want to do?"

Gabriella thought about it for a moment, but she couldn't actually think of anything. "I don't know. What do you want to do?"

"Well, I don't really have anything in mind…why don't we go for a walk?" He suggested.

"Sure, why not?" The pair walked in silence before Troy spoke.

"Gabi?"

"Yeah?"

"Can I ask you a question?" He asked.

"Sure, what about?"

"Tyler." He knew that what Gabriella had told him last night was all true, but he couldn't help having some doubts about some things.

"But, I told you everything already, Troy."

"Not everything."

"What do you mean?" Gabriella asked, confused.

"I want to know why you went off with Tyler in the first place." Troy answered.

"I don't know." She replied.

"Oh, come on, Gabriella. You're the one that went off with him. Surely you _must_ know why you did." **(Uh oh, he's calling her **_**Gabriella**_**, and not **_**Gabi**_**. I smell trouble…)**

"Ummm.., well.., I guess I just…oh, I don't know, I guess I never really properly got over him."

"What, so you went out with me just to get over him, is that it?"

"No, Troy, that's not it."

"Then what _is_ it?" he asked, exasperatedly. "I thought you hated him, but obviously, I was wrong."

"Troy, what's up with you? You were fine about everything yesterday, and today, all of a sudden, you're asking all these questions!"

"Well maybe, _yesterday_ I was just glad to have you back as my girlfriend again, but _today_; I started to wonder what you were doing at his house in the _first_ place!"

"I told you before; he said he wanted to catch up!"

"And you actually listened to him?! Gabriella, you know better than anyone else what kind of a person he is, and yet you still believed that he just wanted to 'catch up'?"

"Well, how was I supposed to know? I wasn't thinking straight!"

"Oh, sure. And that makes everything okay, does it?"

"Troy, I never said that!"

"Yeah, well there are probably a lot of things you didn't say. I don't even know whether to believe what you said anymore. After all, I only got to hear _your_ version of events."

Gabriella couldn't understand why Troy was so mad at her. "Don't you trust me?" She asked.

"What, am I still supposed to? Just a few days ago, you made me promise not to break your heart, but that's exactly what you did to mine. How do you think I felt, when you just left me standing there, on my own? You made me feel like a loser. You made me feel like an idiot; like I was stupid to believe that you actually liked me."

"Troy, I'm sorry-" she began, but Troy raised a hand to cut her off.

"I don't want to hear it! It's no use, Gabriella; 'sorry' isn't working for me right now."

"What do you want me to say?"

"I don't know! I just want to know the whole truth."

"I've told you everything already!"

"Yeah, but how am I supposed to know for sure that some of it isn't just some made-up crap that you expect me to swallow without any questions? How can I tell whether or not it was _you_ that brought it all on yourself?"

"What are you saying?"

"Oh, come on, Gabriella; don't act as if you don't know."

"Are you seriously trying to say that I _wanted _to make out with Tyler?! That I was being _suggestive_?! That _I_ gave him the idea that I wanted to sleep with him?!"

"Yeah, basically."

Gabriella shook her head. "You're wrong. I don't know what he might have caused you to think, but you are oh, so very, _wrong_."

"Oh, really?"

"How many times do I have to tell you-?"

"Tell me what?!"

"_He spiked my drink_!"

"Ummm, _no I didn't_." Troy and Gabriella turned their heads to where the voice was coming from. Tyler stepped out from where he had been standing for the past couple of minutes.

"What are _you_ doing here?" Gabriella asked.

"I was just passing, and happened to overhear your _interesting_ conversation." He replied. "But seeing as I'm here, I might as well straighten a few things out. Gabriella, I _didn't_ spike your drink. I simply gave you the impression that I did."

"What?!" Troy and Gabriella said at the same time. "Why?" Gabriella asked, not able to understand _how _he managed to do it, or _why_ he did.

"Oh, just so you could find someone to blame for your actions, when it was you all along. I wouldn't want you feeling guilty afterwards, would I? I wanted you to believe that it was my entire fault, when in fact, it was yours. If only you had believed you were 'drunk' a little longer, I would have had you right underneath me. Literally." He smirked, his green eyes sparkling mischievously.

Gabriella felt sick. She couldn't believe it. _'How did I manage to let this happen? How am I gonna explain this to Troy? Troy!'_ She turned to face Troy, but he simply avoided her gaze. When she looked at Tyler, she wanted to throw up, and when she looked at Troy, she wanted to burst into tears.

"Well Gabriella," Troy began, speaking in a low voice. "It looks like _you_ were _'oh, so very, wrong'_." This was the last straw for Gabriella, and she burst into tears. Troy and Tyler simply watched her as she cried, sobbing loudly. It was all they could do; neither of them had anything to say anymore.

She looked at Troy, and this time, he didn't look away, but his usually warm eyes had become cold and empty. This only made her cry even louder. She leant against a nearby wall and slid down it, before reaching the floor and burying her head in between her arms and her knees, her body shaking with every sob.

"Why?!" She screamed** (Calm down, Gabriella…sheesh…)**. "Why!?" She crawled over to Troy and held him by the leg, crying into the leg of his jeans. Troy, though slightly alarmed by her actions at first, bent down and Gabriella let go of his leg. He rubbed her back in soothing circles.

"Shhh, it's okay, don't cry." He said softly.

"I'm s-so, so s-sorry!" she wailed. "I h-hope you c-can f-find it in your, your heart to-to forgive m-me." She looked into Troy's blue eyes, and he looked right back into her brown ones. They were no longer cold, but they were filled with warmth, and forgiveness. Gabriella knew that it would take some time before he could completely get over it, but she knew that it would be okay.

She looked at Tyler, who was staring at the ground with his hands in his pockets, looking sorry for himself. He looked up, and caught her gaze, but couldn't quite bring himself to hold it, and looked back down again. His cheeks were flushed, and when he lifted his head slightly, Gabriella saw that his eyes were slightly wet. She wiped her own eyes.

"T-Tyler?"

"I'm sorry Gabriella, for everything. **(Here comes his long speech…)** I'm sorry for slapping you, and almost throwing you down the stairs. It's just that, no-one's ever actually figured me out before, and when you just said it all out like that, I just, flipped. Until then, I'd never really thought about it. But hearing it like that made it so real and I couldn't handle that."

Troy and Gabriella didn't expect him to come out like this, and had both been shocked into silence. None of them thought that such an evil person could have a heart. Tyler continued. "Gabriella, what you said last night, you were right, about everything. It killed me to see you so happy, and I guess I just wanted to make you miserable, like me, no matter what. No matter how much damage I left behind. And Troy, I'm sorry, man. I should have just left you two alone. But I was jealous." Tyler confessed.

"Jealous? You get any girl you want, whenever you want!" Gabriella said.

"You think I actually want all these girls? Well, I don't. Girls want me. But it's only 'cause I'm hot. They don't actually want to get to know me." He replied.

"I thought it was the other way round." Troy said.

"It might have looked that way, but it was all just an act. I thought that if I pretended to be happy with all these girls, I actually _would_ be. But I wasn't. It was all just a way to convince myself that everything was okay. One girl after another, day in, day out. It worked at first, but after a while, it just, stopped working. There was that little hole that no amount of girls could fill, you know. _Right here_." His voice cracked slightly as he placed a hand over his heart as if it was hurting. A tear slid down his cheek and he raised a hand to wipe it. **(Awww, don't you feel sorry for him…just a little bit?)** Gabriella had silent tears running down her face, and even Troy looked pretty sympathetic.

Troy got up, (pulling Gabriella up as well) and walked over to where Tyler was standing. "Look, dude, I know we didn't exactly get off to a good start, but would you like to get some ice-cream?" He asked, as if it was the most logical thing to say at the time.

Tyler looked slightly taken aback by Troy's out-of-the-blue question, but he smiled. "Sure." He replied, laughing a little.

"Well then," Troy said, his eyes shining. "What are we waiting for?"

"Troy, we have another lesson in like, two minutes!" Gabriella objected, noticing what time it was.

"Who cares?" Troy retorted, but not rudely. Gabriella rolled her eyes, but weakened under the looks that she was being given, and gave in.

"Fine. Come on; let's go get some ice cream. I want a chocolate muffin and a caramel sundae!" She exclaimed.

"Okay, Gabriella, calm down!" Troy said, and Tyler laughed. They all walked outside to the car-park (or parking lot).

"Tyler, can we take your car? I just don't want my dad to notice that it's not there if he comes looking for me." Troy said before anyone had a chance to ask whose car they were going in.

"Sure, whatever." Tyler replied.

"Great." Troy wrapped a friendly arm around Gabriella.

On reaching the car, Tyler unlocked the doors and got in. Troy let go of Gabriella and sat next to him at the front, and Gabriella sat at the back. Tyler started the ignition and switched on the radio. The song 'Beautiful Soul' was playing **(You should listen to it, it's really nice…but only if you want to…) **and he began singing along as he drove out of the car park.

"Wow, I didn't know you could sing." Gabriella said.

"Neither did I." Troy added.

"Yeah, well, it's not something I do a lot." Tyler shrugged. He caught Gabriella's gaze in the rear-view mirror as he sang. "_I want you and your beautiful soul…_" Gabriella giggled and Troy smiled. "Where are we going?" Tyler asked Troy.

"Do you know Basking Robins? **(Don't own. I think that's how it's spelt though, but I don't know where you can find them. Btw, it's a company that does ice cream and stuff, and they have shops.)**

"Yeah, I know that place. It's not too far from here. They do some really good stuff."

"Which is good, 'cause we can go there after school sometimes!" Gabriella said.

"Yeah. Just don't tell Chad, or we'll have to go there _every single day_" Troy replied. They all laughed, knowing that what Troy said was probably very true.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

_**At Basking Robin's…**_

They had just placed their orders; Troy ordered a strawberry sundae, Tyler ordered a chocolate chip sundae, and of course, Gabriella ordered a chocolate muffin and a caramel sundae.

"What's so good about chocolate muffins and caramel sundaes?" Tyler asked as they waited for their 'sweet treats'.

"I just like them." Gabriella shrugged. "Why do you ask?"

"No reason. I was just wondering." He replied.

"Guys, I'm just going to the bathroom." Troy said, leaving Tyler and Gabriella at the table. **(Alone? Together?)**

"Okay." Gabriella said, her eyes following the pattern on the table. She stopped. It felt like she was being watched, and it made her feel very self-conscious. She looked up. She was. Tyler was watching her. "What?" she asked.

"Oh, nothing." Tyler replied, as their sundaes (and Gabriella's muffin) arrived. Gabriella took hers and began eating it, but Tyler just absent-mindedly played with his, watching Gabriella again. She felt like she was being watched again. She looked up, and once again saw Tyler looking at her.

"What?!" she asked again.

"Nothing. You're just so hot-"

"Don't even go there."

"I was just saying-"

"Well, don't say."

"Okay, fine. Sorry."

Troy came back and sat down, taking his sundae and stirring the strawberry sauce into it so it went pink. They all sat silent for a bit, enjoying their cold desserts. Then Troy's phone rang, and he excused himself and went to answer it.

When Troy was no longer in sight (he went outside), Tyler placed a hand on top of Gabriella's. She instinctively tried to pull her hand away, but Tyler held it tight. She looked at him with a puzzled look on her face, silently questioning his actions. His green emeralds were once again filled with mischief. He smiled, raising an eyebrow slightly. Gabriella smiled back, thinking he was just playing, but her smile disappeared and her heart started beating faster as she realised what kind of smile it was. It wasn't a nice smile; it was almost as it he was inwardly laughing at her. It was a smile that said '_you know you want me_'.

"No," She whispered, shaking her head and unsuccessfully trying to free her hand. "No." she said again, a little louder this time. Tyler just smirked, his eyes teasing her. "Tyler, I don't want you!" she hissed, as Troy came back. Tyler let go of her hand before Troy even noticed he was holding it.

"It was Chad." Troy informed Tyler and Gabriella. "He wanted to know where we were, and said Taylor wants Gabriella to switch her phone on." He said, tucking into his sundae. Looking up, he noticed that Gabriella looked slightly uneasy. "Gabi, are you okay? **(He's calling her Gabi again!)**"

"Yeah, I'm fine!" She lied, putting on a cheerful smile. In fact, Gabriella was anything _but_ fine. She glanced at Tyler, and his silent words circled her troubled brain. _'You know you want me…'_ As much as she tried to deny it – and she hated herself for it – she knew she did.

**The End..?**

**Well, actually, no, not yet…I decided to just add more chapters instead of ending the story. It just didn't feel right to end it there. The next chapter will be up soon hopefully!**

**(Feel free to leave comments that'll make me feel wonderful and big-headed! Nah, I'm just kidding…)**

**xxxPrincessJololaxxx**


	11. We need to talk

**Heeeyyyy!!! I'm back!!! I am SOOOOOOOOO sorry about the delay…I've been so busy, and I had writer's block…but I just HAD to get something up…it's been too long!**

**This chapter begins just a short while after the bit where the last chapter ended, and you'll get to see why they all did the things they did ('they' being Troy, Gabriella, and Tyler). Anyway, enjoy…**

**Disclaimer: Let me check…nope, don't own it…checks again nope, STILL don't own it…checks again I could do this all day, but I have a story to begin…I own Tyler.., and Amy!**

_**Gabriella…**_

When Gabriella got home, she went straight upstairs to her room and sat down on her bed. Neither Tyler nor Troy had questioned her when she told them she wasn't feeling well. Instead, they had both offered to take her home, but she had insisted on going by herself, and said they should get back to school. She did, and they had.

Gabriella glanced at the clock on her wall. It read 1:30. She had about 2 and a ½ hours to kill before her mum got home. She thought about the past few hours. About how Troy had suddenly started questioning her, how Tyler had appeared out of nowhere, and how everything began to unfold. How she had burst into tears- she had to admit, it was kinda OTT, but she seemed to fool the guys -Troy had rubbed her back and tried to calm her down, and Tyler looked pretty sorry for himself. Ha, her acting was better than she thought. She also thought about the ice cream parlour, and how Tyler had suddenly become, well, like his old self. And to think she actually believed his stupid story. She should have been able to see right through him. But she was still confused about how she felt towards him, _wasn't she_? Deep down, she knew the answer, but she just needed to convince herself that it was the one she was looking for.

'_Sure, he's good-looking and everything, but he's still a total asshole. I mean, when I think about all the things he ever said or did to me…but even after all that, I still…no. Oh, common, Gabi, just say it already! Okay, fine. I guess I still like him. A lot. I, Gabriella Montez am falling for Tyler Anderson. Again.'_

There. She had finally said it. True, it was in her mind and not out loud, but she had admitted it to herself, and this confirmed her feelings for him. But where would that leave Troy? Gabriella sighed and lay back on her bed. She closed her eyes and inhaled deeply, then exhaled slowly, opening her eyes as she did so. She wondered how her life could get so messed up in the short space of a couple of days. And what she was gonna do about it...

_**Troy…**_

"I still can't believe you went out of school and didn't invite me." Chad said, for the fifth time since Troy got back. It was lunchtime, and Troy, Chad, Taylor, Sharpay, and Ryan were seated at a table, eating their lunch. **(Well, they're not exactly gonna be doing their homework, are they?)**

"Chad, I told you already, if both of us had missed that lesson, it would have looked a bit, _weird_, you know."

"Yeah Chad." Taylor added. This was true, even though it wasn't the actual reason. But Chad didn't know that. None of them did. Apart from Troy, of course.

"True. I never thought of that." Chad said.

"Dude, there's a lot of things you don't think about." Troy joked, causing the others to laugh, even Chad, who immediately stopped when he realised that the joke was on him.

"Hey!" He shoved Troy playfully. "So, where were you guys, anyway? And what were you doing with that Tyler guy?"

"Well, it's kind of a long story." Troy didn't feel like repeating the story out loud. It had replayed in his head too many times already.

"Troy, we have like, the whole of lunch." Sharpay said.

"Yeah, and it can't possibly be that long." Taylor added.

"Yeah." Ryan agreed, not wanting to be left out of the conversation.

"Okay, well basically…" **(I'm gonna spare you guys the story, you know it already.) **When Troy had finished narrating the events, the others just sat there, wondering what to do or say next. Taylor spoke first.

"I always knew there was something fishy about Tyler. As soon as I first laid eyes on him, I knew he was gonna be trouble. I could sense it." She leaned back in her seat and crossed her arms.

"Why did you offer to buy him ice cream?" Sharpay asked. "I mean, after everything… it just doesn't make sense."

'_What would you do if your ex-girlfriend was outrageously fake-crying and causing a scene and her ex-ex was lying through his teeth in a sad attempt to make you both feel sorry for him?' _"Well…it was the first thing that popped into my head. I didn't want the situation to escalate any further."

"Smart." Ryan nodded.

Chad put an arm around Troy's shoulders. "Situation? Escalate? Dude, what does that even mean?"

"Does it matter?" Troy replied. The others could see that Troy wasn't his usual self, but none of them

"Basically he didn't want things to get too much." Taylor interjected.

"I knew that. It just sounds…weird. Troy, man, you've been acting kinda strange these past couple of days. Is everything okay?" Chad asked.

"Yeah," Sharpay added. "You seem, I don't know, a bit distant."

"Yeah, I'm fine, why wouldn't I be?" Troy asked a bit too cheerfully. He stood up. "Ummm, guys, I'm just gonna go and check if…if we have b-ball practice after school."

"You want me to come with?" Chad offered.

"Nah, I'm good. Bye." He rushed off before anyone could ask any more questions.

"Troy was lying. Something's up." Chad stated, shaking his head. "He _knows_ we have practice _every day _except for when Coach is away or some other reason."

"Chad, wouldn't _you_ be a little…_off_ if you were in Troy's place? I mean, he hasn't exactly been having fun these past few days. I mean, with all that's happened…" Taylor reasoned.

"True." Sharpay agreed.

"Just give him some time. I'm sure he just needs to be alone for a bit." Ryan added.

"I'm just kinda worried about him, you know? He's my best friend." Chad sighed.

Taylor wrapped an arm around him. "We know, Chad. We're worried about him too."

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Troy decided to go for a walk after his swift exit from the cafeteria. He needed to clear his head of all the cluttering thoughts that were taking up needed space. He too was thinking about the same things as Gabriella. However, despite what Gabriella thought, he didn't _really_ believe her whole crying thing. He knew how good an actress she was, but obviously not as good as she thought she was. Troy only pretended to give in to her so he would look like the good guy…He no longer really cared for Gabriella…Tyler_ seemed_ to fall for it, though. Troy could have sworn he even saw tears in his eyes. But Troy saw right through _his_ act too. And his **s**tupid **s**ob **s**tory. **(Alliteration. Lol) ** How on earth could Tyler think that it would actually work? He wasn't fooling anybody…_Especially_ not Troy.

…**Tyler…**

Tyler smirked silently as he watched Troy hurriedly walk out of the cafeteria. _'Wonder where he's going in a hurry.'_ He thought. _'I guess I'll just have to find out…'_ He quickly got up from his seat and began to follow him, being careful to avoid Chad, Taylor, Sharpay and Ryan. Even though he practically walked right beside their table, they were too busy thinking about Troy and comforting Chad to notice. He slipped through the cafeteria doors and out into the hallway. Troy made his way to the rooftop garden, and Tyler tiptoed up the stairs behind him, careful not to alert him of his presence. Troy reached the top of the stairs and was about to carry on, but Gabriella seemed to linger in every part of the garden, so he immediately turned around and came face to face with Tyler. He moved to the side, prepared to walk around him. _'Not so fast, Bolton.'_ Tyler also moved to block Troy's way.

"What do you want, Tyler? I'm not in the mood for this right now."

"We need to talk."

**Oooh, what about? Well, I actually have no idea, but if anyone else does, PLEASE HELP ME!!! I'm stuck, and I don't know what to write next. I've dug myself into a hole I can't get out of. All suggestions welcome!**

**Love, hugs, and chocolate cookies, xxxPrincessJololaxxx **


	12. Tyler gets what he deserves

**Hello again everyone! As I promised, here is chapter 12. I'm sorry it's not that great, but I felt that you guys deserved something at least. Lots of people want something bad to happen to Tyler. Don't worry. It will. :) This chapter is dedicated to mzdarkstar for giving me the idea for this chappie, and 2TheMax for wanting someone to get beaten up. And to all my loyal reviewers and readers! Love you all…**

_**Recap**_

_Tyler smirked silently as he watched Troy hurriedly walk out of the cafeteria. 'Wonder where he's going in a hurry.' He thought. 'I guess I'll just have to find out…' He quickly got up from his seat and began to follow him, being careful to avoid Chad, Taylor, Sharpay and Ryan. Even though he practically walked right beside their table, they were too busy thinking about Troy and comforting Chad to notice. He slipped through the cafeteria doors and out into the hallway. Troy made his way to the rooftop garden, and Tyler tiptoed up the stairs behind him, careful not to alert him of his presence. Troy reached the top of the stairs and was about to carry on, but Gabriella seemed to linger in every part of the garden, so he immediately turned around and came face to face with Tyler. He moved to the side, prepared to walk around him. 'Not so fast, Bolton.' Tyler also moved to block Troy's way._

"_What do you want, Tyler? I'm not in the mood for this right now."_

"_We need to talk."_

_**End of recap**_

"Tyler, I don't have anything to say to you."

"Sure you do."

"Whatever. I don't have time for this." Troy made another attempt to get past Tyler, but he grabbed Troy's arm.

"Look Troy, I want to talk about earlier."

"There isn't anything to talk about. Can you let go of my arm?" Tyler let go, and Troy started down the stairs.

"You know, you're a pretty good actor." Troy stopped and turned around, wondering what he was on about. Tyler carried on. "I know you know I was lying about the whole 'someone figuring me out and me being jealous of you' thing."

"So what? It doesn't matter."

"I also know that you still like Gabriella…deep down."

"Yeah, _really_ deep down." Troy muttered.

"Oh, common, you guys were all over each other a couple of days ago."

"Do you have a point? I thought you liked Gabriella, so why do you want us to get back together all of a sudden?"

"Oh, I _don't_ want you guys back together. I'm just making sure you're _really_ over her so I can have her." Tyler smirked.

"Wait, what about that Amy girl or whatever her name is?"

"I guess I could just have her when I'm bored of Gabriella. Or I could just have both."

"You're unbelievable, you know that? You try so hard to break up a relationship, and by the time you've done that, you already got another girl, but that doesn't matter, 'cause _you can just have both_!"

"Exactly." Tyler smiled annoyingly.

"You're sick." Troy spat.

"No. I'm just irresistible. And I bet Gabriella's gonna come crawling back to me. She just needs a few hours to come to her senses. Oh, and get this, I can still see Amy behind her back, because she won't even notice."

Troy grabbed Tyler by the cuff of his shirt. "You'll do no such thing."

"Oh, really? Who's gonna stop me? You?" Tyler laughed.

"Damn right I will!" Troy shoved Tyler against the wall. "Gabriella is still my friend, okay, and you are not going anywhere near her! She doesn't deserve you!"

"I think someone's getting a little jealous. Just 'cause you didn't get anything from her, and you're afraid of me getting there first." Troy pushed Tyler so he fell backwards onto the stairs**. (Ouch…)**

"Don't even think about it! Gabriella is not your plaything!" Troy yelled, his anger rising by the minute.

Tyler wanted to see how angry Troy could get if he carried on talking about Gabriella in the wrong way. He could see that it was a delicate subject. "What if she wants to be?" He asked mischievously.

"She doesn't."

"I think she does. I mean, she _did_ ditch you to come after _me_. And the way she kissed me…and that taste…" Tyler raised a hand to his lips. "…like strawberries." **(Okay, so I stole that bit from Spider-man 3…It worked in the movie…Don't own.)** He smiled dreamily. That did it. Troy launched himself at Tyler, punching him as hard as he could. Tyler hit back, of course. It's not every day you get a chance to hurt Troy Bolton. Both guys wrestled, and it would sometimes look as if one was winning, only for the other to get prevail once more. They seemed to be of equal strength, and it didn't look as if anyone was going to win. None of them felt any pain, just the rush of adrenaline. Then, out of nowhere, Troy suddenly gained an enormous amount of strength he didn't know he possessed. He really wanted to finish this guy off. He punched him on the nose, the sound of bones cracking becomingly strangely pleasing to his ears. Tyler screamed in agony and held onto his nose **(no, not like a girl, but that would be funny, wouldn't it?)** as blood gushed out of his nose, down his chin, and onto his shirt. He looked at Troy, and for a moment, Troy could have sworn he saw fear flash in Tyler's green eyes, but soon dismissed the thought. Tyler's mouth twisted into a smile, and he slowly got up and walked down the stairs. Troy silently began to panic as what had just happened registered in his brain. Tyler had tricked him! He knew Troy would get angry, and he pushed him until he went over edge, resulting in his –most likely- broken nose. Troy closed his eyes and sighed, leaning against the wall. How could he have been so stupid?!

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Meanwhile, Tyler had made his way back to the cafeteria, and almost everyone had turned to look at him, wondering what had happened to the new guy. Everyone, that is, except the four friends who were oblivious to what was going on until Sharpay noticed and spoke up. "Hey, what happened to Tyler?"

"Who cares?" Taylor shrugged, but Chad and Ryan turned to look as Amy ran over to Tyler with a wad of tissues before running away again, probably to get the nurse.

"Tay," Chad said. "I think you should take a look at this." Reluctantly, she turned around, and gasped slightly. Tyler's nose was all bloody, and his shirt was pretty bloody too.

"What do you think happened?" Ryan asked, as Chad's phone began to ring.

"Talk to me." Chad answered. "Troy? What? Calm down, man…you did what?!" Silence, then "Okay, I'll let them know." He shut his phone, and the others looked at him expectantly. "Troy beat up Tyler." He said, his face showing no obvious expression. The others blinked at him as if they hadn't quite heard what he said.

Taylor was the first to respond. "I don't believe you."

"It's true…he told me so himself." Chad replied.

"Why would he do that?" Sharpay asked.

"I don't know, but I can't help but think that Tyler planned it…"

**And there it is, people: Chapter 12. Hope you all liked it. Please review, as reviews shape my story, and lets me know what people like and don't like about it. Love, hugs, and chocolate cookies, xxxPrincessJololaxxx **


	13. Tyler's second triumph

**Wow…it's been a looong time…months…I am sooo sorry…I just…felt completely drained of inspiration and creativity…but I knew that I just ****had**** to put **_**something**_** up…As usual…it's kinda on the short side…I'll try and make it up to you guys, I promise…I won't bother you with the 'schoolwork' excuse. You know how it is…**

**Disclaimer: Don't own.**

_**Recap**_

"_Tay," Chad said. "I think you should take a look at this." Reluctantly, she turned around, and gasped slightly. Tyler's nose was all bloody, and his shirt was pretty bloody too. _

"_What do you think happened?" Ryan asked, as Chad's phone began to ring._

"_Talk to me." Chad answered. "Troy? What? Calm down, man…you did what?!" Silence, then "Okay, I'll let them know." He shut his phone, and the others looked at him expectantly. "Troy beat up Tyler." He said, his face showing no obvious expression. The others blinked at him as if they hadn't quite heard what he said. _

_Taylor was the first to respond. "I don't believe you."_

"_It's true…he told me so himself." Chad replied._

"_Why would he do that?" Sharpay asked._

"_I don't know, but I can't help but think that Tyler planned it…"_

_**End of recap**_

Troy ran. He didn't know why he didn't just follow Tyler and try to explain everything to everyone. The only problem was the fact that he didn't actually have anything to say that would make what he did okay. Because it wasn't okay, not really, not at all. What he did was wrong, and he shouldn't have let Tyler get to him. He could hear the surprise in Chad's voice when he had told him what happened. Troy Bolton didn't beat people up. Until now. Troy slowed down to a walk; even star athletes get out of breath.

He was mad, but not at Tyler like other people would be. He was mad at himself. Tyler would have probably told everyone about it now. Would people believe him though? Probably. He was one of those kinds of guys that could make you believe anything. Heck, that's why he could get Troy so mad…

People began to whisper things to each other, some crowding round Tyler to find out what had happened.

"_Who did this to him?"_

"_Hey, isn't that the new guy?"_

"_He looks pretty bad."_

Tyler hushed the crowd. Everyone quietened down, eagerly waiting to hear what he had to say.

"I bet you're all wondering why I'm in this state. Well, you might not believe me, but, the person who did this…it was someone you all know pretty well…" he paused for effect. You could practically hear everyone's breathing. He smiled; he was going to enjoy this. "It was _Troy. Bolton._" Gasps echoed around the cafeteria as whispering took over the cafeteria once more. Except this time, it was much louder, and the volume was steadily increasing. Everyone was talking about one thing. _Troy_.

The only silent people were the four friends, who could only think about how badly this was going to affect Troy's reputation. And how much they hated Tyler Anderson. The said person turned to face them, and, something that seemed to go unnoticed by everyone else, was smiling triumphantly.

**Well…there you go…this story will be on hiatus for a bit longer (it's practically already been on hiatus for the past TWO months), unless someone can suggest something that REALLY spark some creativity in me…Thanks to anyone who is still reading…hope you don't hate me…**


End file.
